A Heart Full of Love?
by Ale Curtis-Carter
Summary: Are Marius and Cosette really meant for eachother? Maybe you should get to know a person before your heart fills with love. Summary sucks. Please give the story a chance.
1. Fights and Cemetaries

EPONINE IS NOT DEAD! I changed that around a little…she's not dead. Everyone else, though, is. Anyway, I am not familiar with the Les Mis section so if this is overdone, I'm sorry, but please don't flame me about it because it's just annoying. If you don't like it, I would love constructive criticism, but there's a fine line between constructive criticism and flames. Please, don't cross the line. Does it cost you so much to be nice about it? Also, I haven't yet read the book. I only know the play, since I am in it at my school. So I might have made up some information on some characters that aren't necessarily true. The book may say different, but I haven't read it. Please tell me what you think, Thank you.

"Marius, I don't want you to go!"

"Look, Cosette," Marius sighed in annoyance; he was getting tired of this argument.

"I've been going every day since the day after we got married, and I don't plan on stopping!"

"But, Marius," Cosette said trying to be cute, with a seductive smile. "Are your dead friends, more important than me?" Marius looked at his wife in shock.

"I can't believe you said that…I can't believe you. You…I…I can't believe…" Marius stuttered. He shook his head and left. Marius walked the familiar path to the cemetery.

"Marius!" A familiar voice called as he walked. He spun around to see a good friend of his.

"Hey 'Ponine." He said, a smile finding its way to his lips.

"Are you going to the cemetery?" Eponine asked.

"You know me well, don't you?" Marius asked. Eponine just smiled and shrugged.

"Would you like to come with me?" Marius invited.

_'Of course, Marius,'_ Eponine thought. _'I'd go anywhere with _**you**_.'_ Instead, she just nodded. They walked in silence. At last they reached the cemetery. Marius walked over to where he buried his friends. Marius had come from a wealthy family and he used a lot of his money to buy a fairly big piece of land to bury all of the people who died on the barricade. Eponine silently wandered off to her brother's grave on the, coincidently, farther side of the land. Marius walked around slowly, stopping respectfully, at each grave, saying things to certain graves. He reached one particular grave and he through himself on the ground in front of it.

"Papa." He whispered. Jean Valjean was the only man buried in Marius's land that hadn't died on the barricade. Even though Valjean had died shortly after the wedding, Marius had called him Papa, when he spoke to him at his grave, or sometimes when he spoke to him wherever he so happened to be. Every day, when Marius came to the cemetery, he would tell Valjean what was going on, with him and Cosette.

"Papa," Marius repeated. "Cosette said something awful today." Marius poured his heart out. "As I was getting ready to come here, she said 'are you're dead friends more important than me?' That's all she thinks of you, a dead friend." Marius paused to sigh. "Things are not going so well between Cosette and I…it's as if she doesn't care about anything that I want. I've always done whatever she wants, and I love her, I do, but as much as I am ashamed to admit it…I think I loved her more when I first fell in love with her…when I didn't know her yet…oh, why is this happening? I love Cosette! I love her, I do! I just don't know how she feels about me anymore…I don't know how I feel about her anymore." Marius closed his eyes and as he did, an image of Valjean popped into his head and it said,

"Talk to her, Marius, my son, talk to her." Marius nodded.

"Yes, Monsieur, I will. I will go now." Marius told him and got up. He walked farther, paying his daily respect to the rest. Finally, he reached the grave of a brave, young boy, Gavroche. Eponine was on her knees crying, mourning again, the loss of her brother.

"Eponine," Marius whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. Marius kneeled down next to his friend and pulled her into a hug. They sat there for a while until Eponine's tears subsided.

"Would you like to stay at my house tonight?" Marius offered, knowing his friend hated her house.

"Oh, I wouldn't wanna bother."

"No, bother at all, my friend." Eponine finally agreed and they walked back to Marius's house.

I know that sucked, and I have a strong feeling, it won't be liked. But I'm taking the risk, and I'm posting. And if I continue to have any readers in the future of this story, it WILL get better! Thank you. Please tell me what you think,

Ale


	2. Why does she hate me?

I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, especially since MOST of you reviewed nicely! Yay! Sorry I'm so insistent about that, it's just that my other Les Mis story didn't get the nicest review…I guess I just suck at writing for Les Mis because I hardly ever get bad reviews for my other stories…anyway, many of you said I should the read and I've been planning on it for a while now, it's just that I'm reading two books for school and two books for fun and since Les Mis is such an amazing play I don't want to read the book until I can give it my full attention. Eponine is very important in this fic, and for the record I hate Cosette! Some of you said that I need to explain about how Eponine is alive, and you are entirely right! I don't know how that slipped my mind…it isn't like me to forget such an important detail. So I'll say it now. Eponine never arrived at the barricade, so therefore, she did not get shot, and did not die. Just a reminder, THIS IS BASED ON THE PLAY! Thanks!

Marius and Eponine arrived at the Pontmercy home. Cosette looked up as Marius and Eponine entered, laughing.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Cosette asked rudely. They both ceased laughing and Eponine looked down in shame. Marius rolled his eyes and shook his head. He was growing rather tired of the way his wife was behaving. Just as he was about to turn back to Eponine, to make his close friend feel better, the imago of Valjean was evoked into his mind. He remembered the words the image had said at the cemetery.

"Talk to her…talk to her…talk to her…" Marius sighed and told the image he would, later.

"My love," Marius forced the words out, fighting with himself, trying to remain being nice to his wife. "I've invited Eponine over to eat. Is that all right, dear?"

"If you want your friend to eat here," Cosette said. "You cook." Marius sighed and went into the kitchen. Eponine followed. As Marius looked around for something to make, Eponine said,

"She doesn't like me at all…Does it have something to do with when we were children?"

"What?" Marius stopped and looked at her. "You knew Cosette when you were little?"

"Yes," Eponine said. "Cosette's mother was unwed when Cosette was born. Her mother sent her to live with us and she paid. One day, a man came and paid for Cosette and took her. He said her mother was dead…"

"But what would that have to do with her not liking you?" Marius asked.

"When she lived with us, my parents treated her like a slave…and me like…well, not like a slave. But it wasn't my fault, Marius! I was only a child! I knew no better!" Marius shook his head.

"I am not blaming you. No, Cosette doesn't remember that time of her life…Her father, well Jean Valjean, the man who you said took her, he told her in his last confession, but before then, she had no, and still has no, recollection of that time. She does not remember you, or anyone else." Eponine nodded.

"Then why does she dislike me?" Marius sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know, my friend, I don't know."

Okay, I know this chapter sucked, but I am still setting up. It WILL get better! Either the next chapter, or the chapter after that, will be the conversation between Marius and Cosette. Anyway, I thank you very much if you are reading this, and please review, and if you have any constructive criticism, I would really love to here it!

Ale


	3. Thenardier

I was rereading my reviews and decided to answer them. How many times do I have to say this is based on the play? If you don't like my story, fine, it's up to you, no one's forcing you. If you want to tell me you don't like my story then go ahead. Would it kill you to be nice about it! Would it just kill you to instead of just critiquing me, to tell me how to improve? Some of you were very helpful through your reviews and I greatly appreciate it! As for my Cosette-hate, I don't feel she is out of character. Look why. In the play, we don't know much about Cosette. All we really know is how she knows nothing of Valjean's past, and how she falls in love with Marius in two seconds, and how she doesn't want Valjean to die, that's all we know. (In My Life, A Heart Full of Love and the Finale.) So, as I feel I do not know much about Cosette, I feel she is not out of character. Of course, you are all entitled to your own opinion. If you got more out of the play as to her character than that's great. I didn't. Now, in this chapter Marius will say "what's up" to Eponine. I don't want a single review saying that it's out of time period, because in the play he says "Hey, Eponine, what's up today?" If you review about that, then it shows that you just don't listen. Sorry to be so mean, I'm just in a bad mood because it bothers me when a person gets flamed when they could so easily get constructive criticism. Thank you to all, who reviewed nicely. Here's the next chapter, if anyone cares.

The next day Marius was taking a walk when he found Eponine. He was oblivious to the fact that she had been picking through a garbage can just a few second earlier.

"What's up?" He asked smiling.

"Nothing…" She trailed off. "And you?"

"Nothing. Just walking. I had to get out of the house. Cosette is driving me crazy."

"Really? How? You guys are so in love. So happy." Marius didn't notice the sadness in her voice as she said this.

"I don't know what happened. It's like one day I woke up and everything had changed."

"I still love her…but I had to get out." Eponine nodded. Marius continued walking, now with Eponine by his side.

"Please spare a sou…my baby's not eaten…" Eponine noticed her father. She sighed. They were at it again. If she didn't go over there and help. Well, she didn't want to think of that.

"I have to go Marius." She said. "I'll see you later." They parted. Eponine went over to her father, and without a word, stood ready to take money from the next kind, oblivious fool, who was giving some money to the "poor starving child."

Ugh, it's short as hell, I know. But I don't have any ideas now and I'm tired and I'm pissed off and no one wants to hear my excuses. Anyway, instead if making the next chapter really long, I split in two so that I could get out my frustrations about my oh so lovely reviews. My screen name is Madde0nlevel27. IM me if anyone has any ideas for this. And in case anyone missed my first explanation for "what's up", here's the part from the play.

Marius: Hey, Eponine, what's up, today? I haven't seen you much about.

Eponine: Here you can always catch me in.

Marius: Mind the police don't catch you out.

Eponine: Here, what'd you do with all these books? I could've been a student too. Don't judge a girl on how she looks. I know a lot of things, I do.

Marius: Poor Eponine, the things you know. You couldn't find in books like these.

Eponine: I like the way you grow your hair.

Marius: I like the way you always tease.

Eponine: Little he knows, little he sees.

There it is and more than you needed. Do I dare ask for reviews?

Ale


End file.
